De Fusiles Y Muñecas
by Razuberri
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles independientes acerca de los integrantes de Gorillaz.
1. Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf

**Nota:** Este es un conjunto de Drabbles acerca de Gorillaz.

**Disclaimer**: Yo soy el sensual y adorable Jamie Hewlett y me pertenecen estos personajes y ustedes también, mis perras. /sarcasmo.

* * *

**De Fusiles & Muñecas.**

**Capítulo uno:** Leave the Bourbon on the Shelf.

* * *

El Borbón le quemó la garganta. Y tomó otro trago. El dolor era el menor de sus problemas.

—Noodle, Noodle, Noodle—murmuró borracho, agitando la botella casi vacía en sus manos. Extrañaba a Noodle. Y ese robot. Ese jodido robot lo molestaba tanto, ella no era Noodle, no era _su _Noodle. ¿Lo peor?La real se pasaba más tiempo con Murdoc. Los celos lo consumían.

Se levantó perezosamente de su cama y subió el volumen de su estéreo. Y sonrió borracho, casi inconsciente.

— _Leave the bourbon on the shelf, and I'll drink it by myself. And I love you endlessly, darling don't you see I'm not satisfied. Until I hold you tight—_cantó moviendo sus brazos como psicópata. Y ahí fue dónde escuchó.

—_Murdoc. Hablo enserio._

—_Yo también, cariño._

—_¿Qué hay de 2D? Tu sabes…él…_

—_Pf. Lo superará, tiene su borbón y sus calmantes._

—_¡Murdoc!_

—_Es una broma, tranquila._

—_Vale…_te quiero.

2D cayó al piso del shock, haciendo que la botella se rompiera en sus manos.

Noodle y Murdoc estaban juntos. Juntos. Y…él sabía de sus sentimientos hacia ella. El cabrón sabía, confió en él y aun así…

El olor de sangre comenzó a inundar su cuarto y su visión se nublaba, _la sangre, la sangre, 2D, te quedas sin sangre _ le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Pero no le importa la sangre, o la botella, o él. Ya no le importa nada. La cabeza le duele, qué le duele como si el infierno se desatara desde ahí; pero ya no tiene a Noodle, a su _Jennifer._ Ya no le importa _nada._

Y lo único que puede hacer. Lo ultimo que le pediría a Noodle.

_Que deje el borbón en el estante.

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado :B subí los primeros tres porque ya los tenía(? y eso me da más tiempo de escribir, lol, así que no se quejen. La canción que 2D cantó es _Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf _de _The Killers una canción demasiado awesome del álbum Sawdust _un álbum todavíamás awesome.

Dedicado a Leena Kaulitz, Noodle Niccals y Yaz Niccals (de Facebook, lol) porque, bueno, son mis amigas qué les gusta Gorillaz. Las quiero, dudettes.

**-C****OLLINS°**


	2. Hoy La Tierra & los Cielos me sonríen

**Nota: **Capitulo dos, es un Paula/Stu. No me gusta Paula, pero supongo que el poema venía muy al caso ya que, por desgracia, el Noodle/2D no es cannon :|

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn.

**De Fusiles & Muñecas.**

**Capítulo dos:** Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonrien.**  
**

_

* * *

_

_Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen,  
hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol,  
Hoy la he visto...la he visto y me ha mirado...  
¡Hoy creo en Dios!_

_-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

* * *

_

Stu caminó por la calle desinteresado, con un cigarro en su mano, viendo a la gente pasar. Observándo detenidamente sus gestos. Oh, si tan sólo supieran...¡que el mundo será gobernado por zombies!  
Suspiró _"Inocentes"._

Y ahí, mientras veía a la gente pasar, la vió.

Cabello oscuro y negro, ojos resplandecientes y con una guitarra en su mano y un cigarrillo en otra, él se enamoró.

La miró detenidamente, parado en la mitad de la calle como un idiota. Y lo siguiente no lo esperó.

Ella lo miró, sonrió.

¡Le ha mirado!

Ese día, la tierra y los cielos le sonriéron.

Ese día, Stuart Tusspot volvió a creer en Dios.

* * *

Cortito, cortito. Pero ¡hey! ¿Desde cuándo 2D piensa mucho, huh? xD.

Review :)


	3. En el circo romano

**Nota: **Sigo con el tercer drabble de _De fusiles y muñecas_. Esta vez de Murdoc. Con ligero Murdoc/Noodle.  
**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn  
**Dedicación: **Para Disastro 8)ily, dude.

**De Fusiles & Muñecas**

**Capítulo tres**: En el circo romano.

* * *

Murdoc se sentó, refunfuñando, "estúpido circo, estúpida Noodle, estúpido poder de convencimiento"

—Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al _circo romano_.

Y Murdoc escupió las palomitas de su boca.

* * *

—_Papá ¿eso es un tigre?_

—_Sí, hijo._

_El pequeño de seis años reía y era feliz por primera vez en su vida. En el circo romano. Ahí, por primera vez en su vida su padre se portó como un padre. Él, como un niño normal. Olvidándose de los golpes, los gritos y de todo lo malo en su jodida vida.

* * *

_

—Murdoc. ¿Tigre?

—Séh, Noods.

Y le cayó de golpe. Observó a la pequeña asombrada. Olvidando lo malo. Y temió, temió que Noodle perdiera esa felicidad y esa inocencia. Que fuera engañada.

* * *

—_Papá ¿Y recuerdas cómo le hizo el león?_

_Sebastian explotó._

—_Murdoc, pedazo de mierda. Ya te dije qué me trajeras la puta cerveza._

_Y su pequeño corazón se rompió._

* * *

—Murdoc. León.

Murdoc sonrió. Él no iba a ser cómo su padre, no con ella.

—Sí, amor. El león.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado :)

**-COLLINS°**


End file.
